A Forgotten Oath
by Amy Choiseul
Summary: What happens, when Gwaine meets an old friend and two of her friends when he's on quest with Merlin and Arthur? What happens when this old friend saves a dragon from Uther? And what happens when Uther remembers a forgotten oath made to protect Arthur? Gwaine/OC. Arthur/OC. Merlin/OC
1. Prologue

"I, Aisling Moore, swear to protect Arthur Pendragon, from everything and everyone that will harm him," the young woman said, she was on one knee and was kneeling in front of King Uther. "And what of you, Kathryn Murphy and Áine Kelly?" King Uther asked the two young women kneeling behind Aisling. "We swear, to help Aisling keep her oath to protect Arthur," the two young women said.

King Uther nodded, happy that they would keep their oaths, and helped Aisling stand up. Aisling then turned around and helped her friends up. Suddenly, ten men burst into the throne room, they didn't wear the Camelot arms. "Get behind us, your highness," Kathryn said, and Aisling took a step, so she was standing slightly in front of Áine and Kathryn.

"What do you want?" King Uther asked. "We're here for Prince Arthur," one of the men growled. "Over my bloody body," Aisling muttered under her breath. Áine and Kathryn grinned as her Irish accent became more prominent, "Get the hell out of Camelot, before I change my mind and decide to kill you."

The men laughed, while Áine and Kathryn simply took out their swords, and Aisling stayed still, not reaching for anything. "This is your last chance," Aisling said calmly, "get. Out. Of. Camelot." "We came for Arthur, and we're not leaving without him," the same man said. "Aisling!" Áine shouted as one of the men's eyes glowed gold, and a bench went flying towards Aisling.

Aisling glanced over, and her normally brown eyes changed blue, and the bench hit some of the men instead. "You're a sorcerer!" King Uther exclaimed. "If I were you, I wouldn't be complaining about it right now," Áine said. "You know, seeing as how she's protecting you and your son," Kathryn finished, watching the men carefully.

The sorcerer let out a roar, and sent two more benches towards Aisling, who sent them flying back towards the sorcerer yet again. This time one of the benches hit the sorcerer and knocked him unconscious. "You are exiled from Camelot," King Uther said, when he was sure that Aisling had knocked out all of the men with the three benches. "As you wish, your Highness," Aisling said, and as the three young women went to leave the throne room, Aisling fell to the ground and let out a shout of pain. An arrow was in her right thigh.

"Áine, Kathryn, you can go completely and utterly mental on that archer if you want," Aisling said. The two women looked at each other and grinned before sprinting out of the Throne Room. "Your Highness, I will keep my oath and try to stay out of Camelot, if I can," Aisling said to Uther, "but my oath is more important than my life." Uther watched in amazement, as she stood up straight, and her eyes flashed blue again.

"Do me a favour," Aisling said when she was at the door, "listen to anything that Gaius tells you." King Uther glanced over at his Court Physician who was grinning at Aisling. "Of course," King Uther said. Aisling smiled slightly and walked out of the Throne Room.

* * *

A guard ran up to King Uther a few hours after Aisling, Áine and Kathryn had left Camelot. "Your Highness, we found this in Prince Arthur's crib," the guard said holding up a necklace of a wolf, with a three blue beads on both sides of the necklace and three black beads on both sides as well.

King Uther smiled as he took it from the guard. Aisling, Áine and Kathryn had basically said that they will protect Arthur, no matter what the consequences are.


	2. Chapter 1

As Gwaine studied the thugs, three young women stepped between himself, Arthur, Merlin and some thugs. "Please, be smart and make sure that we don't have to kick your death in," one of the young women said. All Gwaine could see of her, was her dark hair in a dark brown ponytail. She wore a dark brown tunic and a pair of black breeches, she also wore a pair of brown leather boots.

"Kat, how much ale have you had exactly?" another one of the young women said. She had light brown hair and wore a green tunic with a brown belt and a pair of black breeches as well, along with a pair of brown leather boots, and a pair of black bracers on her arms. "A lot," the other girl answered.

"What she meant to say was, that we'll kick your teeth in," the young woman with light brown hair said to the thugs. The thugs all began to laugh. "Right so, we'll just have to kick your death in," the last young women said. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and wore a black tunic and a pair of red beeches with black boots along with black bracers on her arms. She had a bow on her back.

"Ash, how much have you had to drink?" the young woman that Gwaine supposed was Áine asked. "Two more than Kat," the young woman answered. Gwaine took a drink out of his cup of ale, and gave it to the head of the thugs grinning. The thug looked down, and Gwaine punched him in the face. The others soon joined in, Ash stayed close to Arthur and Merlin, while Áine and Kathryn decided to stand up onto a table and jump into the thugs.

Gwaine threw one of the thugs through the door and into some water. Arthur found himself held against a pillar being punched continuously in the face by the head thug. Ash tackled the thug to the ground, and was thrown across the tavern and into a bunch of the thugs. The head thug turned back to Arthur and picked him up before throwing him onto a table.

"Not doing very well are you," Áine whispered down to Ash. "Shut up," Ash muttered and pushed herself up off the ground. "Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed when he saw Arthur against the table. "Merlin!" Arthur said, and Merlin looked over at him, "Behind you!" Merlin looked behind him and ducked as a chair went flying into a wall. Merlin looked around helplessly before seeing a bench, and when he was sure nobody was lucking muttered something under his breath. Merlin's blue eyes flashed gold and the bench went flying into two thugs that were making their way towards Merlin.

Merlin ducked underneath the work top and behind the bar, to find himself standing beside both Ash and the innkeeper, Ash was throwing various plates at the thugs. Gwaine made his way over to the bar, and Merlin grinned at him slightly. "Pass the jug," Gwaine asked Merlin, Merlin looked behind him and passed Gwaine the jug, from which Gwaine began to drink. "Watch-" Merlin began as a thug came up behind Gwaine, who turned around and punched the thug in the face, sending him to the floor.

"What do they call you then?" Gwaine asked turning back to Merlin. "Merlin," Merlin said. "Gwaine, pleasure to meet you," Gwaine said shaking Merlin's hand, Gwaine turned back around and smashed the jug into a thug's face, before turning back to Merlin, "such a waste, huh?" Gwaine looked over at Ash who was standing beside Merlin throwing even more plates at thugs. "Aisling?" Gwaine asked. Ash looked over at Gwaine, before jumping over the bar saying, "Gotta go."

Ash ran around the fight that Arthur was in, and Gwaine tried to follow her. Arthur was thrown to the ground, and the thug took out a knife. Ash turned back around and was about to throw herself in front of Arthur, but Gwaine tackled the thug to the ground.

Gwaine tried to stand up, but the knife had gone into his leg, and Gwaine fell into a table. "Gwaine!" Ash exclaimed rushing to his side. "Can't we just once go to a tavern, without getting into a fight?" Áine asked, sighing. "Nope," Kathryn said happily. Arthur and Merlin rushed over to Gwaine's side as well. "How is he?" Arthur asked. Merlin took a piece of cloth out of his pocket, and wrapped it around Gwaine's leg.

"Not good," Merlin said, "he's loosing a lot of blood." Arthur looked up at Ash, Áine and Kathryn. "Come on, we have to get him to Camelot," Ash said, and somehow managed to lift Gwaine up onto her shoulders, before turning to Merlin and Arthur, "thank you for your help." "We're going to Camelot as well," Arthur said, "perhaps, we should go with you." "Just so long as you two can keep up," Kathryn said grinning at them.

* * *

Ash lifted Gwaine up onto her jet black horse, and mounted behind his limp body. Áine and Kathryn were waiting on their horses, Áine on her white horse and Kathryn on her chestnut brown horse. They trotted to where Arthur and Merlin were on horses, only to find the head thug in the stocks with an apple in his mouth.

"If this man ever troubles you again," Arthur said to the townspeople, "word is to be sent to Camelot, soldiers will be here within a day." "How can you make a promise like that?" the inn-keeper asked as they began to ride away. "Because I'm the Kings son," Arthur said riding away. "Ash?" Kathryn asked looking over at Ash as they followed Arthur and Merlin out of the town. "I heard him," Ash said tightly.

"Lovely, we get to say hi to Uther," Áine whispered to them. "Yes, let's go say hello to Uther dearest, after all, it's not as if I'm banished and a sorcerer," Aisling muttered. "It'll be fun!" Áine said. "I want that in writing," Ash and Kathryn said. Áine took out a piece of parchment from her pack as they were riding, and took out a quill as well.

"It'll be fun," Áine said aloud as she wrote it onto the parchment. "Sign it!" Kathryn said. Áine signed the parchment and gave it to Kathryn, who was closest to her.

* * *

_*** Congratulations to those who recognized the Black Books quote! **_


End file.
